1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information selecting apparatus and a storage medium storing an information selecting program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information selecting apparatus and a storage medium storing an information selecting program which allows a user to select an arbitrary item from a plurality of items.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a character input apparatus for selecting a character set in response to an operation by a direction instructing device is disclosed in Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-10716). In the technique in the Document 1, a character set selecting line is assigned to a specific direction. In the specific direction, a character set which is brought into correspondence with an inclined angle of a stick or a load imposed on the stick is selected. By operating a determination key, the character set is selected to enter in a mode in which a character included in the character set is inputable. The respective characters are arranged at intersection points between five concentric circles and lines radially extending from the center at an angle of 30°. In an input mode, a character corresponding to a direction and an angle (or load) of the stick is selected.
In the technique in the Document 1, characters are arranged at intersection points between the concentric circles and the radial lines as described above, and therefore, at a time of selecting a character, moving the stick in a circumferential direction to instruct a specific direction and radially inclining the stick at a desired angle (or load) in the specific direction are required. Furthermore, characters are arranged at intersection points between the concentric circles and the radial lines as a mere normal arrangement, and an input frequency of the character, an input difficulty level arising from an arranged position, or the like is not considered in the arrangement of the characters. Thus, operability for a character selection is low.